The Return of a Forgotten Hero
by Kite12003
Summary: This is the 2nd part to The Mystery of the New Player. In this story Pryce is back once again to stop a group of players who want revenge!


A.N. This is the second part to The Mystery of The New Player. I know i said in the last story that i would be making 3 parts to this but this is the last one. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

Prolouge:

Pryce, a level 90 werewolf, logged into The World one day and saw something out of the ordinary, it was an alleyway. After getting near to the alleyway all of a sudden a girl by the name of Luca, a wavemaster lv. unknown, met Pryce and weird things started to happen. After a few days of hanging around with Luca, Pryce noticed that something wasn't right about this girl. When he went on an adventure one day with Luca, Pryce noticed some weird writing on the walls. After further examination he was teleported to an all white room, and had a talk with luca while in there. When they were done he found himself in the alleyway that he had seen. After five days of not logging on, he went online and when he arrived everything in the world was messed up. When Oukana, a level 89 werewolf, fused with Pryce to help him restore the balance between the worlds. After a long fight between himself and Luca, Pryce prevailed and won the fight but, after he deleted Luca from the system Pryce himself faded from the system of the world. Now the next part of the stroy unfolds......

After 5 years since the almost destruction of The World, The System Admin. have had time to make alot of upgrades and changes to the game. But something that isn't supposed to be has slipped through and is headed toward the main server.

With the world protected for Five years there arrives a player clothed in all black except for his white shirt. As he walks through the streets of Navel Monte, alot of ppl bump into him and don't even say anything, instead they try to pick fights. "Man, The World has changed alot. I can't believe that it has been five years." the player thought to himself. As he was walking he met up with a new player. As the player noticed the man in black approch him he walked over and said "Hi, my name is Lex. Do you want to be my friend and go on dungeon adventures with me?" As Pryce looked at Lex he smirked and said "Sure why not it's been awhile since i have had any friends." Confused at what the man in black said he asked "So what is your name mister?" Startled by him being titled as mister he answers "My name.... My name is Pryce."

After walking around getting to know Lex better Pryce says to Lex "Hey i'm gonna go and look for some of my old friends." Lex replies "okay, see ya tom. Pryce!" As Lex logs off, Pryce lets out a sigh and heads to the Chaos Gate and warps to Mac Anu. As the light fades from around him he looks around and sees that nothing has changed in Mac Anu. When he walks away from the Chaos Gate he sees someone, and after looking at the player for a sec he yells out "HEY, DANTE!!!!" As the Dante looks around to see who called his name he notices someone approach him and he asks "Are you the one who called my name?" "Yes i am." Pryce said. "I have a question for you.... Who are you?" Dante asked. As Pryce's jaw dropped he said "What?! You don't remember me Dante. Man it's been 5 years, i can see how you have forgotten me." "Forgotten you, i don't even know you" Dante said. "But... Dante, it's me Pryce. We went on Adventures 5 years ago, remember?" Pryce said. As Dante looks at him with a weird expression on his face, he turns and tells his friend that they should go. And with that Dante and his friend logged off. "How could he forget me?" Pryce thought. After wandering around Mac Anu for awhile, he decided to log off and look for the rest of his friends at a later time. In the Real World "It's been 5 years since i last accessed. this time i think it is going to be much harder!" He said to himself, and with that he went to sleep.

The next day

As he woke up in the morning, he got out of bed and headed right to his terminal and accessed The World. When he got into the server he saw that only a few ppl were online and none of them he knew. As he sighed, he walked around the city of Mac Anu just looking around until he saw something that he hadn't seen in years, the alleyway. Perplexed at why the System Admin. hadn't noticed this, he walked over to it and as he got closer it started to fade away as if it didn't want him to come in. Then sudden from out of nowhere he heard someone calling his name. Pryce turned around to see who was yelling his name when all of a sudden he saw a fox type player running toward him. As she stoped and took some deep breaths, she looked up at him and said "Hi Pryce, i am lex's friend. He told me as much that he knew of you after talking to him." "Well i am flattered, but who are you?" he asked the fox type player. "Oh... i am so sry i totally forgot to introduce myself, i am Netsume!" she replied to his question. "Well it is nice to meet you Netsume, apparently you already know my name. So how did you know i would be here?" he asked. "Oh... i didn't know i just saw someone who looked like what lex explained that you looked like and i just yelled out the name. When i saw you turn around and look for the player who called you i started running. So you wanna go to a dungeon?" she said. "Sure why not, you got anyplace in mind?" he asked. "Yea, it's a lvl 20 place." she said. As Pryce nodded his head, and started toward the Chaos Gate he saw Son Rey. "Hey, Son Rey!" he yelled at the player who looked like Son Rey. As the player looked around to see who called him, Pryce noticed that he had his eyes fixed on him. When the player started to walk over to him, he kept his eyes fixed on Pryce. "Are you the one who called my name?" Son Rey asked. "Yes Son Rey i did, it's me Pryce. Man it's been 5 years you haven't changed at all." Pryce said. When Pryce noticed the confused look on Son's face, he said to him "Appaerentally you don't remember me. sigh Well Netsume lets go to that dungeon of yours." he says in a depressed state. Then all of a sudden he felt a tug on his shoulder, when he turned to look he saw Son Rey's hand. "Pryce, is that really you?" Son asked him. "Yes it is, it's me. Man i suprised that you haven't forgotten me after so many years." Pryce said. "How could i, i mean we had so much fun going to dungeons." Son said. "Um, Pryce, could we go now?" Netsume asked. "Oh yea, hey can we invite Son Rey to go too?" Pryce asked her. "No, i don't want to interupt you two. Just go on." Son said as he walked away. Then Son Rey stopped and yelled back to Pryce "HEY FLASH MAIL ME WHEN YA GET BACK" and with that he continued to walk away. When Netsume and Pryce got to the Chaos Gate, Netsume said the password "Closed Abrasive Sea of Sand." A half an hour later they returned to Mac Anu, when Netsume got back she fell to her knees because she was so tired from all the fights. Pryce on the other hand was trying to help netsume get up until Netsume said "No, don't worry about it i'm beat, i'll just log out c ya later Pryce." and with that she logged out. Pryce now alone goes over to the riverside and sits on the bank. When he remembers that Son Rey wanted him to send him a Flash Mail, he did so and then layed back onto the ground and just stared at the sky. "Pryce it truly has been a long time since we have been back here." a voice said to him. Startled by this he sat up quickly and looked around to see who had said that. When he couldn't find the player he layed back down. "Pryce, look for everyone else even if they don't remember you, make them remember you." the voice said again.

Now that he is really creeped out by this voice in his head, he wounders who is doing it and who it is. After hearing the voice over and over again it finally goes away after 5 min. "Wonder who was doing that?" he thought to himself. As he stood up and walked away from the river bank, he got a flash mail from Son Rey stating that he would meet with him in the new server that was just installed. When Pryce arrives in the new server called "Cy City" he walks away from the Chaos Gate and then feels the whole area start to corrupt itself. Then he noticed that he was corrupting. "What, the city is corrupting but why aren't i?" he thought. "Pryce, your player character is immune to anything that happens in the world. Did you forget that!" the voice said. As he slaps his forehead remembering that, he walks further into the corrupt town and looks around. When he sees that nothing else could possible be in this corrupt area he heads back to the Chaos Gate, when all of a sudden he hears something forming behind him. When he turns to see who formed he saw Max, a System Admin. that Pryce met once before, When he saw Max Pryce knew something was up, so he asked "What's wrong Max, because you never show yourself unless there is a problem." "Your right, we have found a new virus that has gotten past your firewall. It is slowly taking control of every server." Max said. "sigh alright give me a min and it will be gone and my firewall will be fixed." After saying this Pryce turned his character into data and fixed the problem. When he returned he said to Max "That was so easy, man you admin must not be doing your jobs right because if you were you could of deleted that with no problem." As max looks at him with an evil look he leaves. Back in Mac Anu Pryce walks around the town and talks to other players about what happened 5 years ago to see if they remember. "Pryce....Pryce!!!" he hears someone yelling. As he looks around to find the player he sees Lex. "Hey Lex what's up?" Pryce says. "Pryce i have some bad news. It's about your friend Son Rey." Lex said. "What's wrong... wait how do you know Son Rey?" he asked. As Lex backs away from Pryce, he says "Well...umm... Netsume told me a little bit about him." "Oh okay, what happened to him?" Pryce asked. "Son Rey's character was found motionless." he said.

"What do you mean motionless?" Pryce asked. "It's hard to explain just come with me." Lex said while grabbing Pryce's arm at the same time. When Lex touched Pryce's arm he felt a wierd vibe coming from Lex. "I'll just follow you, so plz let go of my arm." Pryce said. When Lex let go of Pryce's arm he broke into a run and Pryce followed in his wolf form. When they got to Fort Ouph, They both ran to an area where alot of players were standing. As Pryce got closer to the crowd, he turned back to his human form. When Pryce got to the center he saw Son Rey laying on the ground and not moving. "Son...hey Son wake up?" Pryce said acting sad to see his friend dead. As he layed the body down on the ground he placed his hand on Son's shoulder and teleported to a hidden area. Once there he stepped away from the body and said "I know that you are an imposter. The real Son Rey just Flash Mailed me before i got to you." "MUHAHAHAHA....... SO YOU FIGURED IT OUT DID YOU. THINK YOUR REAL SMART NOW TOO. WELL THIS ISN'T THE END PRYCE. NEXT TIME ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE DEAD! AND I WILL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY." The imposter said. When Pryce drew his sword his eyes glowed blood red. As he looked at the imposter he saw something that he would never of expected to see, it was an Ironball Titan. When the creature saw that Pryce knew what it was, the creature went for an attack. As it kept getting closer and closer to Pryce, it raised its ironball hand and as it fell Pryce quickly moved out of the way and stabed the Ironball Titan in the chest. When the creature faded away Pryce absorbed the data from the creature. As Pryce finished absorbing the data he teleported back to Fort Ouph, in the same crowd of ppl, who were all staring at him like he was going to do a trick or something. When Pryce left the crowd he headed to the Chaos Gate and warped to Dun Loireag. Apon arrival to the city he headed over to his usual spot on the edge of a hidden bridge. Now that he had some time to himself he pondered on that little incident w/ the imposter Son Rey. "How did Lex know exactly what Son Rey looked like, when he only got a description from Netsume? And what is up with this voice in my head!" he said as he started to get whatever it was out of his head. After About a few min. of thinking and a few min. of slapping himself silly, he got up and started to leave. When he got to the Chaos Gate he was about to warp out, when someone started calling his name. "Pryce, Hey Pryce over here!" the player yelled. When Pryce walked over to the Elf's Haven he saw a dog demon type player. "Where you the one who was calling me?" Pryce asked. "Yes i am, I saw a image of you from a friend of mine who knows you well and that is how i knew it was you." She said. "Okay....anyway, you know my name but unfortunatly i don't know yours." he asked. "Oh...My name is Rei." she replied.

"Well Rei, What is it that you wanted?" Pryce asked. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something? Or just go to a dungeon." She said. "Well, i'm kind of tired at the moment, bur maybe later i will. Ok?" he said to Rei. "sigh....Okay i'll see ya later then." she says as Pryce walks to the Chaos Gate. Meanwhile in Fort Auf; Lex, Netsume, and Omeha are waiting for Rei to arrive. When Rei shows up Lex starts to talk. "So Rei what happened?" Lex asked her. "He had to leave he said he was tired, but he also said that he would be back on later and that is when i will strike." She said. "Yes, Good. Now Omeha your the only one that hasen't met him yet correct?" Lex said. "Yes, but when you are ready to send me to meet him i will be ready." Omeha said. "Omeha if Rei fails then you will have your chance. We have already had 2 failed attempts at destroying him. Rei, do your best if not then i will kill you personally. Understand!" he said. With that everyone went thier separate ways to put their sinister plot into action. Pryce on the other hand had logged out and taken a nap. When he awoke, he noticed that he had been asleep for a day. "Man i guess i was beat. I feel like crap." he says getting up off of his bed. When he sits down at his terminal he notices that he has a Flash Mail. When he opens it he sees that it is from Oukana. "Pryce be on your guard. Oukana."

"Wonder what Oukana ment by that? Wait!? Oukana... but i thought she left. Alright this is getting wierd. First hardly anyone remembers me, Second there are viruses and other things happening to The World, and to top it all off I seems like someone or something is trying to kill me. Well better log in." He thought. As he logs in and walks away from the Chaos Gate he sees Rei leaning against a wall. "Hey Rei, you want to go to a dungeon now?" He asked her when he noticed her. "Sure. As long as i get to pick the area." she replied. "That's fine with me." he said following Rei to the Chaos Gate. As they warped to Lia Fail, Pryce and Rei were met by Max. "Hold on Rei, i'll be just a min." he says to her as he walks away with Max. "Man i was so close if only that System Admin. hadn't gotten in the way. Well i'll just have to wait until he gets back then i will kill him." She thought to herself. Meanwhile. Max was telling Pryce of a group of players who were out to kill him. "So what your saying is these players have already killed 12 of the strongest players already. And yet your telling me this now." Pryce said. "Well we just got word that they were coming after you, and it seems like they have been looking for you for the past 5 years. Well ever since you killed the original leader of they're group." Max said. "What, i didn't kill their original leader." he said. "Pryce, you mean that you don't remember who you killed 5 yrs. ago." Max said. As Pryce thinks about 5 yrs. ago, a horror stricken look appears on his face. "No it couldn't be could it?" he asked. "Yes Pryce, i am afraid it is, the person you killed 5 yrs. ago, was their leader. Now they are out to seek revenge for the death of their leader. Pryce always be on your guard, never let it down. IF you do they will attack." Max said as he left. As Pryce walks back to Rei, he notices that she fell asleep waiting for him. As he nudges her a little bit he says "He Rei wake up. Lets go." As she comes to she looks up and when she sees that it is Pryce she jumps up and says the keywords. When the two of them arrive in the area, Pryce draws his sword and they both head to the first field portal. After they clear the field of all the portals they head to the dungeon. As they walk through fighting the creatures, grabbing the items, etc. When they reach the bottom floor of the dungeon, They reach the last room. "Well let's see what's in here shall we." Pryce said. When they enter the room, the door behind them became blocked. "What, that is not supposed to happen!? What is going on?" he said. "Pryce, The time of punishment is now. I am going to kill you just like you killed my groups leader." She said.

"Well if you are gonna kill me try and see what happens." Pryce said. "My Pleasure. I know all your weaknesses Pryce, i will win." Rei said. As she charged at him she lept up and kicked him in the face. Unaffected by her kick, he grabs her leg and throws her into the gotte statue. When she gets back up, she slowly walks toward Pryce. While Pryce is standing their waiting studying her movements, all of sudden she vanishes. "What?! Where did she go?" he said. As he was wondering he got a feeling that something was odd. The a voice in his head says "Pryce move to your left, now to your right, duck!" the voice said. After dodging all of Rei's attack, She appeared in front of him breathing heavily. "So you think your faster than me. Sorry to burst your bubble but i am the fastest player in the world." She said. From out of nowhere Pryce felt his arm change into the same weapon he used against Luca. "What i didn't make my arm do that?! Wait could it be her?" he thought. As Rei gets up and slowly steps away, Pryce's arm raises up to Rei's head and charges itself. With the weapon aimed at her head she gets scared and warps out of the dungeon. When Pryce's hand goes back to normal he looks around the room. "What just happened to my arm? I know i didn't tell it to change." he thought. As he shrugs and gets the items from the chest he warps out and arives in Mac Anu. Once their he walks over to Elf's Haven and put's his items that he just got in storage, then Logged out. Meanwhile in Fort Auf, Lex, Netsume, and Omeha wait for Rei to return. When she arrives Lex says "I Told you to kill him, and you didn't follow through. Now i will give you a chance to explain why you didn't kill him before i kill you." "I tried to finish him, but his arm changed into that weapon that killed our leader and i didn't want to be fully erased. But now i remembered that you were gonna kill me so i just gave up because either way i would lose. I'm sorry, Do with me as you will." she said to Lex. As Lex took all that she said he said "I will spare your life for now. Omeha come here!" "Yes sir!" omeha said. "It's your turn, do with him as you wish just save some for the rest of us." Lex said. "Yes Sir. i will do as i wish and save some of him for the rest." omeha said. When he finished he warp to Mac Anu to start on his search for Pryce. "Now the time will come Pryce for us to take get our revenge on yo for killing our leader." Lex said.

Meanwhile back in Mac Anu, Pryce is in a hidden spot that only he can access. While he is here he thinks about the message that oukana sent and that max told him. "Now i know what they ment by keep your guard up. But what i don't get is why my arm changed like that without me telling it to. Could it be her tring to help me." He thought to himself. Then he got a Flash Mail from Son Rey, asking him to go to a new area that he found. After he finishes reading the letter he gets up and leaves his secert area. On his way to the Chaos Gate he passes omeha. When he get to the Chaos Gate and sees Son Rey there he walks up to him and asks "You ready to go?" "Whenever you are. Chosen Abrasive Virgin." Son Rey says as they warp to the area. Once there they go into combat almost immediatly. After they finish the battle they head to the dungeon and destroy any creatures that get in thier way. Once in the dungeon Son Rey asks Pryce "Hey i asked you to come here because i wanted to know something." "What is it Son?" Pryce said. "What is happening to you? Not just you but the whole World is changing somehow. Thing is i don't know how it is changing but i have a feeling that it is." Son Rey asked. Pryce totally perplexed at what Son Rey asked him says "To be honest i don't know how i have changed, but you are right about one thing, The World is deffinetly changing. But i know that with the help of myself and everyone who is good can take out the cause of the change." Pryce said. With that said they finish the dungeon and warp out. As they warp into Mac Anu Pryce is teleported away to Carmina Gadelica. When he arrives he is knocked unconsious by someone and dragged away. While he is unconsious some players talk to each other. "What should we do with him sir?" player 1 said. "Let's eat him. then leave him here to rot." Player 2 said. "No i will take care of him, Please sir let me heal his wounds and then i will kill him. you can trust me." Player 3 said. "Alright you may do as u wish with him but i expect him dead and disposed of when i come back in 4 hours. The rest of you leave. i will be back." Player 4 said. After he said that the other 2 players logged out, and he warped to another area. As this mystery player tends to Pryce's wounds he wakes up and holds his dagger to the players neck. "Who are you and what are you doing to me?" he asked the player. "I am Ouka, and i am trying to heal you." Ouka said. When Pryce heard her name he froze and removed his dagger from her neck and laid back down while ouka healed him.

When Pryce came to. he found that he was fully healed and back to normal. When he looked to his left he saw ouka, up against a wall sleeping. As he gets up trying not to wake her, his sword scraped the ground and woke her up. "Sorry about that i was trying not to wake you." he said. "It's okay, i needed that quick cat nap." she replied. When she stood up she check to make sure pryce was totally okay then removed the bandages from him. "Thank you Ouka. Thanks for helping me out." He said. "It was no trouble but thanks for the appriciation i never get that anymore." she said. "What?! why not?" he asked "It's because i am abused IRL. This place is like an escape for me, but recentally some guys have been forcing me do horrible things that i don't want ot do. I thought that if i came here i would get away from all that but apparentally i didn't." She said as she started to cry. As Pryce trys to comfort her he hears footsteps getting closer to them. "HUH?!?!?! Quick hide i was supposed to kill u but i didn't so hide." ouka said. As Pryce did what she said he heard the same voices as before. "So did you kill him Ouka?" the player asked. "Yes sir and i already disposed of his body." She replied. "Good job. now then start begging me for you to kill the next person. smacks her after she doesn't do it Get on your knees now!!" he commanded her. Pryce not likeing this at all draws his sword and jumps up over the players and lands behind them and says "Leave her alone before i kill you myself." "Who dares try and stop me from what i am.... " When he turns around he sees two glowing eyes. As he falls back he tells the other two players to attack. when they leap at Pryce, he slashes them in half with such amazing speed that he was infront of the leader before they split in two. "Now then are you gonna leave her alone or do i have to do what i just did to your lackys?" Pryce sdaid to the leader. "evil laugh You think you can kill me that easily Pryce? I think not, those two there were nothing but npc's that i created. Now then i bet your wondering who i am well, I am Omeha, and i am the best Killer in the world. Nothing has ever lived after they fought me." Omeha says. "Well i think that is about to change." he says slashing at Omeha, but misses because omeha teleported out of the alley. "Pryce this is not the time or place to be doing this you should know that. I will send you an offical challenge letter later until then do as you wish with the girl i don't care anymore." He says logging out. As Pryce sheaths his sword he walks over to Ouka and asks her if she is okay. "Yes i am thanks to you Pryce. But why did you save me? I am not worthy to be saved by you." she said to him. "I saved you because those jerks were ruinning your time in the world, and what do you mean by not worthy?" he said to her. "I am a mere player, you are a hero to everyone who was around 5 years ago. even though you were forgotten, a select few still remember you from 5 years ago due to some reprogramming of their characters." she replied. As he helps her up and says that not to think of him as a hero but as a friend, he gives her his member address and walks out of the alley saying "If you are ever in trouble just Flash Mail me and i will come." When he logs out and ponders on who the select few players are that remember him he falls asleep on his desk with his visor still on.

The next morning he is awoken by a Flash Mail on his terminal. When he opened it and read it he saw that it was from Ouka. When he logged in, he went to the area where she was but when he got their, a chill went down his spine. As he gripped his sword and slowly walked to the meeting place, someone fell at a high rate of speed and almost hit Pryce. With a large indentation in the street, the player who caused it stands up and looks at Pryce with his hair in his face. "I have been looking for you Pryce. I am one of the one who remembers what you did 5 years ago." The player said. "Who are you, and why did you just try and kill me." Pryce asked. "Well i am Airazor, and your not dead are you, because you certainly don't look it." Airazor replied. "Well no but what do you want with me? I am on my way to meet with someone and i am late. So if you could plz move i will be on my way." Pryce said trying to pass Airazor until he was stoped by some odd force. "I am the one who asked Ouka to FM you because i wanted to talk with you." He repiled. "You didn't hurt her did you because if you did i will kill you myself." Pryce said. "No i did not hurt her, we are friends but i have been away for awhile on busness. Anyway what i wanted to talk to you about is, Your little problem with a group of players who are trying to kill you. I would be willing to offer my services to help you get rid of them. I have alot of powers and i can do some much more than anyone else here, except for you that is." He said. "Well thanks for the offer but i think i can hanble a bunch of kids." Pryce replied. As he tried to continue on he was stopped again by the same force that had him before. Trying to break free he sees the light shine on a tiny thread of string. Then he notices that all he is in is a giant spider web. "Okay now i figured out your trick, i am basically in a spider web that is made by you. Am i right" Pryce said. "Yes as a matter of fact you are. That is how i trick my enemies." Airazor replied. "Okay then i guess i could use your help. I'll FM ya when i know who this group is. Meanwhile in Fort Auf, Lex, Netsume, Rei, and Omeha were talking in a secluded area. "So Omeha have you thought of the area where you want to challenge him?" Rei asked. "Yes but i am not telling you all because knowing you, you would come and interupt my fight." Omeha says to the rest of them. "Okay omeha have it your way but don't come back if you fail. I will not take another failure." Lex said.

In Mac Anu, Pryce was just wandering around the town until he saw lex. As he walked over to him he said "Hey Lex. Long time no see, how ya been?" When Lex relizes who is talking to him he turns and says to Pryce "I'm fine, just a little tired though." At that moment Pryce got a Flash Mail from omeha. It was the challenge letter and it said to meet him in the area Chosen Abrasive Sanctum. "Hey Lex i goota run i have to take care of some business with another player. See ya later." He says heading toward the Chaos Gate. "Pryce your time is about to be up, then we will get our revenge." Lex says to himself. Meanwhile at the Chaos Gate, Pryce says the keywords and is transported to an all white area. As the light fades he hears omeha's voice. "Welcome Pryce i am glad that you made it here. Now that you are here let me get to the point, You have done something that is unforgivable to me and my friends. So in other words it is time for you to die." "Wait what?! Listen here She needed to die she was gonna destroy The World. If i wouldn't have stopped her then who would have? Oh and are you scared to reveal yourself to me?" Pryce replied. "Fine then appears infront of Pryce Happy now, you better be because that is the last emotion you are ever going to feel again." After saying this he punched Pryce hard in the gut sending him flying back. "AHHHHHHH" he screams as he is flying through the air, and when he lands he hits his back hard on the ground. Then omeha walks over to him and starts to beat the crap outta Pryce. When he finished, he lifted Pryce onto his feet and gave him a chance to hit him. When Pryce refused the offer, Omeha pulls out his wand and cast Vak Dom on Pryce sending him spinning backwards and skipping on the ground. When he stops and looks over to omeha, he sees omeha walking towards him. "So it looks like the Great hero, is almost dead. Well he will be dead with this next attack. Good-bye Pryce, Juk Kruz!!!" As omeha walks away from Pryce's body he starts laughing because he was the one who killed Pryce.

As the smoke disperses, Pryce is laying on the ground. But their is a soft humming sound coming from him. When omeha hears this he turns around to see what it is. As he looks for the sound he stumbles back when he sees Pryce get up. When Pryce speaks he speaks, his voice is mixed with a girls voice. "You thought that you could kill me, Well you are mistaken. I will not die until i wish it to be done. Raises his arms up to about mid-chest and they fuse together to create a charged energy weapon Omeha you will be the one who dies in here today not me." when he finshed saying this he shot a powerful beam of energy at omeha and when it hit Omeha was deleted. "One Down three more to go." He says as he falls to the ground and passes out. Then some dark figures come into the area and grab his body then warp out. In an alleyway in Lia Fail, Pryce comes to, and sees that he is bandaged up. "What happened to me, the only thing i can remember is that omeha was about to kill ne then it is all a blank." He thinks to himself. When he looks up he sees Airazor and Ouka sleeping, and when Pryce tries to get up he fell back down and woke the two of them up. "Oh your awake." they both said. "Yes but how did i get here?" he asked them. "We both came and got you." Ouka said. "Well that explains one thing. Rmembers something WAIT?!?! what happened to omeha i was in the middle of battle then i passed out. What happened who won?" he asked them. "We didn't see him anywhere Pryce, so basically you won." Airazor says. As Pryce lays back down he gets a letter from lex. It says to meet him in Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. "I gotta go, tries to get up but falls back down I must get up." he said. "Pryce don't strain yourself, your low on HP and SP. Let us heal you first." Ouka said. Pryce nodded his head and they both started healing him. "Pryce this time your not going in their alone. We Both will be going with you." Airazor says. "No you can't, I must do this on my own. You two will just get in the way and i don't want to have to protect you." Pryce said. "punches the wall Pryce we are coming or next time this will be your head. We can take care of ourselves." Airazor said. "sigh fine but if you two die i will not be reviving you. If you can deal with that then you can come." Pryce said. "Yes, we can." they both said. When they finished healing Pryce, all three of them headded to the Chaos Gate. When they arrived Pryce said the keywords, and they warped to the area.

When they got to the area, They saw Lex running toward the dungeon, so they followed after him because they thought something was up. When they reached the last level of the dungeon, they healed each other and used stregthen spells on each other. When they walked throught the doorway they were teleported to the area where Pryce fought with omeha. "Welcome Pryce. I see you brought some friends along with you. Well they won't last long, not against me and my friends." lex says as Rei and Netsume warp in. "Now Pryce choose which one you want your friends to fight." Lex said. "I will not choose we will fight as one!" Pryce said. "Well, feeling curageous are we. Now then the time of The Forgotten hero is about to be really forgotten." Lex said. Let's Go netsume." Rei said as her and nesume charged at Ouka and Airazor. While those two were busy, Lex started slashing at Pryce. As Pryce dodged each attack he glanced over at Ouka and airazor and he saw them being thrashed about. "No i can't let this go on, Lex I will kill you just like i did to Luca." he says while his eyes glow blood red. When he punches Lex in the stomach he sends him flying back and he lands on the ground hard. Then Pryce runs over to the others but when he arrives he is too late, they are both dead. "I said i wouldn't revive you and i won't guys, but u can help me." Pryce said. When Rei and Netsume looked over to Pryce the ran to Lex and helped him up. "Pryce you say that you had to kill Luca but she was gonna help this place and make it so everyone could play all the time. And then you had to go and kill her forever, now that will never happen. That is why you have to die here and now because you stopped her from completeing her dream." Lex said angerly. All of a sudden Pryces eyes change colors and a woman's voice mixes with his own. "Lex, we didn't want luca dead either but she got to outta control. She didn't want to just make everyone play the game forever. She also wanted the players to become vegetables in the real world. Think about it, you too would be a vegetable in the real world along with everyone else. Now if you think that is right then we will have to delete all of you, If you think that is wrong then i will not stop you from trying to get away and ask everyone you have hurt for forgivness. The Choice is yours." Pryce/Oukana said.

"Heh... you think i will give in that easily?! I think not i will fight you till the end!!!" Lex said. "Fine, apparentaly you have made your decision. It was the wrong one but, you have already made up your mind." Pryce/Oukana said. As soon as they finished saying this, They lifted their arms up to about mid-chest and then both arms fused together to create one single weapon that is powerful enough to wipe out the world in one shot. "That does not scare me. Rei, Netsume, go and kill him." lex said but, he looked around and saw Rei and Netsume log out of the area, but when they tried they were stuck. "There is no escape for those who help the one who made the wrong choice." Pryce/Oukana said. "But we want to change we swear it. we promise to you that we will never give our live to someone evil again." They both said. "Like i said it is too late he has already made his choice and you have made your by following him." Pryce/Oukana replies. "HAHAHA.... I am glad to see you trying to win Pryce but there is no way i will let that happen!" Lex says charging at Pryce. When Lex was about two feet in front of him a small beam of energy was shot at Lex but it was only enough to give him a jolt. As this is happening Pryce/Oukana starts to chant something. "Powers of the world and system Program. Powers of the player with pure hearts. Lend me your energy for a short time so i can get rid of all the evil in this game." As soon as they finish this a large blast of energy shoots out of the tip of the weapon, causing everything within the blast radius to be delelted. When the light dispersed from the area, all that was left was Rei, Netsume, Airazor (ghost), Ouka (ghost), and Pryce/Oukana who is badly weakened. "Pryce see we told you that we are going to change, and we did." Rei and Netsume say. "I knew that already.....i just....did....that to.....trick....le......x" he says as he falls to the ground. When everyone run over to him, a bright beam of light shoots out from his body, and then another and another until they can't see his body anymore. When the light fades away They see Three Figures Floating in the air. "Thank you everyone for all the help that you have given me. I really appriciate it." Pryce said. "Yes What Pryce said thank you. Oh and tell Son Rey that we said Hi." Oukana says. "Who are you?" Rei, Netsume, Airazor, and Ouja say together. "Oh silly me, i am Oukana. I have been apart of Pryce since the battle with Luca. Rei, Netsume we are both sorry for your loss but we are all glad that you two have changed your ways. We will be checking up on you as long as you continue playing The World. But our friend here will be doing more of the watching." Oukana replies. "Why don't you introduce yourself so they won't be frightened by you when you show up." Pryce said to the mystery player. "I am Aura!"


End file.
